Fallen From Grace: Redemption
by Dark-Reploid
Summary: Oneshot. Minor Cid/Vin, nothing much, rated for swearing. This is a side story of my other fic, I have plans for this though, there's gonna be another one shot based on this, can't promise when though, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or square enix**

**Author's notes: Slight Cid/Vin stuff, nothing really major, this is mostly about Cid anyway, rated for the ever so present swearing, complementary of Cid lol. Ok...this is what happens at like 3 am in the morning with no coffee in me to keep me awake. I'm not completely satisfied with this, but then again I never am lol. This is kind of a side story to The Things We Say. I know the dialogue between aeris and bahamut is a bit lengthy, but I felt I needed an excuse for him suddenly accepting to help Cid. I'm going on bits and pieces of what I know of DOC, with that whole dialogue, hope its alright. I haven't given up on my other fic, I just took a small break since I've been starring at the same paragraph for about two days now :s. I have plans for this a bit later..."grin"**

**Fallen from Grace: Redemption**

Cid groaned and slammed his head in the open book in front of him in frustration. He'd been pouring over ancient manuscripts for the past two weeks, and still he'd come across nothing he'd been searching for. Most of what he'd looked at was written in a language he didn't even know, and what little was in a language he knew took him ages to read, more often due to the fact he had the attention span of a newborn chobobo and often zoned off to think of other things. He lifted his head when someone put down a book next to him, his blue eyes locking with the crimson orbs that always took his breath away.

Vincent had admitted he knew some words of the ancient language. When he'd been younger, before joining the Turks, he'd been fascinated by ancient writing and had made it a personal goal to master it. The incident with Hojo had brought that to an abrupt end. He'd seen no point in continuing once he was awoken from his thirty year sleep. He still had enough knowledge to piece things together and had begun the slow, tedious process o translating those Cid couldn't read. He'd managed two already and was learning more as he did, growing quicker and more confident. He smiled and handed the pilot a third one, watching as he leafed through it quickly. The pilot had refused to tell him what he was looking for, which would have shortened the process, causing Vincent some concern, it wasn't like Cid to keep secrets from him.

--Flashback--

_Two weeks ago, Cid had received a phone call from his father, the pilot had asked Vincent not to come along. It had worried Vincent then, was Cid's father ill or dying?When Cid had returned he'd voiced his concern, earning an amused chuckle from the blond._

_"My dad's fine, nothin' ta fuckin' worry about."_

_Shortly afterwards they'd made their way to Cosmo Canyon._

--End Flashback--

Vincent snapped put of his reveries when he heard an excited gasp from Cid, clearly something had finally caught his interest.

"Chief?"

"This is fuckin' great, is there anythin' else in this fuckin' period?" he asked, brandishing the papers for emphasis, looking like a child holding a huge back of sweets.

Vicent eyed a few things on the desk and nodded, pointing to the opposite side of Cid. "Those two over there."

The pilot carefully handed them over. "Can ya do yer thing with these too?"

"Of course, Chief." he said, taking them carefully and turning to leave, stopping when he felt Cid grab his claw.

"Vin, fuckin' tire yerself out. Its fuckin' important, but not enough fer ya to fuckin' break down." he said, having seen the tired look in the gunner's eyes.

"I'll be fine, Chief." he said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

XXX

A few days later found Cid practically dragging Tifa aside from where she'd been talking with Barret, Nanaki and Yuffie.

"Is something wrong Cid?" she asked, her brows creased in worry.

"Well...no...eh...I have a fuckin' huge favor to ask ya."

"Go on." she said, relaxing.

"Emm...well...I need to borrow yer Neo Bahamut materia." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"For what?" she asked, running her fingers over the materia that contained the crimson dragon.

"I fuckin' wish I could tell ya Teef, but I can't until its fuckin' over with. I fuckin' swear I only need it until tommorow, you'll get it back when I'm done."

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to let the matter rest. She gently took the materia from her armlet and gave it to Cid, who gently put it in the pocket on the side of his leg.

"Thanks Teef, you'll get it back soon." he said. "Ya know where Spikey is?" he inquired.

"I think he's in his room."

Cid hurried off for Cloud's room, waving thankfully at Tifa. He'd inquired the same about the ex-SOLDIER's Bahamut Zero materia, hating how he couldn't tell him either why he so badly needed it. The pilot had quickly headed to the cockpit once Cloud had handed over the materia in question, steering the _Highwind _northward. He smiled when Vincent came out of the shadows, standing next to him and making gentle circles on his back as they flew.

"Where are we heading, Chief?"

"Remember that cave we saw up north?" he asked, continuing when the gunner nodded. "We're goin' there." he finished, glancing at the compass and changing his course slightly.

"I see." he said, resting his clawed hand on Cid's shoulder, the feeling in the pit of his stomach intensifying.

XXX

It was well past midnight when he got to his destination, landing on what little area was available and heading to the deck, quickly leaving to stand in front of the gaping cave. He felt awful not telling Vincent goodbye and turned around to go back and see his lover, yelping as his sky blue eyes met familiar crimson ones, he hadn't heard Vincent follow him.

"Cid?"

Cid looked back towards the cave "Ya can't come with me Vin. I need to do this shit alone." when the gunner's eyes shone with worry, he added. "Please Vin, this is real fuckin' important."

Vincent nodded hesitantly, embracing the pilot as i it were the last time he'd ever see him again.

"Don't let anythin' or anyone inside. Whatever you fuckin' see or hear don't come in. I'm countin' on you." he said, kissing him gently. "I trust you, Vince."

The gunner held him for a few minutes more before he pulled away slightly, looking him in the eyes. "Come back to me Chief, don't go where I cannot follow." he whispered, tears running down his pale cheeks. Something was going to happen to Cid, but good or bad, he couldn't tell.

Cid brushed his hand against his cheeks. "I promise I'll come back." he whispered back, whipping the tears from the gunner's eyes.

He finally pulled away and turned to enter the cave before his resolve melted to nothing, looking back once to see Vincent sitting on a rock nearby, his cloak pulled tightly around him and his head bowed sadly. He sighed and took his family spear from his back as he entered.

XXXXX

Cid didn't walk far when he came to a huge room, the ceiling too high to see, and the walls so far apart he could barely see them. He took his lighter, opening it and using the meager light from the flame to see as he walked forward until he found a dragon statue on the opposite wall, a small space big enough to fit a small orb between its claws. He took the Bahamut materia out of his spear and placed it inside, taking a few steps back. The orb glowed brightly for a few moments and then dimmed as the great dragon materialized before him. Its eyes roamed the cavern for a moment before resting on Cid, who fell to one knee, placing his spear on the floor in front of him, its eyes following his motions closely.

**"That, is the Highwind spear." **It growled, its voice resonating loudly inside the cave.

It took a step forward, the ground buckling underneath its weight. It lowered its head to Cid and stared at him before it sniffed loudly. Cid, to his credit, didn't flinch when its eyes narrowed angrily.

**"You bear my blood in you're veins. You can only be a true Highwind." **it said, snapping its teeth inches from his face, he never flinched.

"I am." was Cid's only reply, his gaze never faltering.

The great dragon reared back in anger, the strength of its fury barreling over Cid.

**"You're **_**noble**_**" **it nearly spat **"line worshipped me with such fervor and loyalty that I rewarded them with my very essence, the greatest gift a deity can offer, I made them my children." **it roared, lashing its tail, grazing Cid's hair, and still he refused to flinch, to show the fear he felt, things weren't going as he'd hoped.

It whirled suddenly, thrusting its face inches from his, its eyes blazing in fury. **Generations later my **_**children**_** did the unthinkable. They betrayed me, betrayed my very essence. I trusted them, I charged them with the task of keeping that wretched WEAPON under control, until Gaia, bless her, decided it was time for it to rise. But instead they listened to his whispers, they allowed him to corrupt my essence. Even now, I can smell the stench of Chaos upon you, and even more revolting, you are infatuated with his host." **it growled, flicking its great wings angrily.

Cid closed his eyes and bowed his head, he was more than aware of what had transpired in the past to fall from his grace. He looked up at him again as it spoke once more.

**"Why have you come, Cid Highwind?"**

"We need yer help. The world is in fuckin' danger, even now that fuckin' meteor is getting closer, if we don't stop Sephiroth evey fuckin' thing will be destroyed. I will use yer strength to help defeat that bastard and I will hold Chaos at bay as you ordered, please, give me a chance to redeem my family."

The great dragon said nothing, folding its arms and staring down at him for what seemed like eternity.

**"You're reasons, I admit, are commendable." **it finally said. **"I trust that you have brought the others?"**

Cid nodded and took out the other two materia and handed them when it extended its clawed hand at him. He tossed them slightly, and with a wave of both hands, they both went into their respective statues, glowing as his had done before until the other two materialize, Cid suddenly realized how small he felt.

**"Greetings, my brothers, I am certain you both know why you are here." **he stated. earning a nod from both larger dragons.

**"Tell me Highwind, would you do anything it takes to save Gaia?"**

"Fuck, yeah"

**"And what about Chaos, he grows stronger, are you willing to destroy the Chaos bearer to stop him from rising early?"**

"I..." he went quiet, faltering for the first time since he'd been in the dragon's presence. "I can't...Vincent doesn't even fuckin' want this...he fuckin' hates Chaos just as much as any of ya, fuck, probably even more."

Bahamut growled dangerously. **"Why should I trust you with my essence once more, when you refuse to do as I say?" **he inquired.

Cid's jaw clenched and he gripped his spear tightly, he had half a mind to attack him right then and there. A gentle, flower-scented wind blew around them. He watched as all three dragons raised their heads, eyes closed, as if they were listening to something.

_"Bahamut, planet children, he speaks the truth. The bearer was forced to be as he is now, at great personal pain, he is not to be punished for a sin he did not commit. There are things in the near future that will happen that you cannot begin to. Vincent has a great part to play in the near future, a part that will benefit the world, Chaos is the key to our salvation...the Chaos bearer MUST live. He needs help, Galian cannot hold Chaos alone. You know as well as I, three are needed to bind Chaos. The host, Galian, and one other, you're children once served that purpose. You're strength is needed, the two are slowly loosing."_

_**"You speak of their quest to destroy Sephiroth, the spawn of the accursed Jenova?"**_

_"No, planet child, a threat far greater than Sephiroth and Meteor combined, they are destined to end the current calamity. The thing I speak of is ancient beyond measure, older than even Jenova, older than the coming of the Cetra, a wayward planet child...Omega, the end bringer."_

_**"OMEGA?? Surely you jest, he cannot be stopped, once he rises, all is lost."**_

_"No child, Chaos can stop him."_

_**"But, the prophecy says Chaos shall pave the way to his freedom."**_

_"This is true child, Chaos shall pave the way to his freedom, but not in the sense that you understand. Vincent, when the end is near, will tame Chaos to his will and fulfill the prophecy. Omega will not rise of its own will, he will be forced to rise by a mere human, Chaos will defeat him and return Omega to his rest, free him from the human's will, that is the true face of the prophecy, and the bearer will be rewarded, Chaos will return from whence it was taken, to await the true rising of Omega."_

The dragon finally looked down at the human before him, crouching down before him gazing at him with crystal blue eyes.

**"There is much taint from Chaos within, I cannot guarantee you will survive the cleansing ritual."** he said, all traces of anger gone, replace by a paternal fondness.

"I promised Vin I'd be back, I won't go back on my fuckin' promise."

**"You will make a fine child. You strength of will reminds me of the first of my children." **he said, standing up and taking a step back **"I accept, as do my brethren, your plea for redemption. Cid Highwind, are you ready to accept our divine essence."**

He was going to answer when he felt hands in his shoulders, the three dragons immediately bowing in respect. He turned to tell whoever had come in to leave but his words caught in his throat as shimmering emerald eyes looked at him.

"...Aeris?" he finally managed.

"I will help you through this, you are needed, we cannot afford to loose you, you are the last hope to bind Chaos." she whispered kindly. "He is ready, begin." she said, looking at the dragons.

XXX

Vincent sighed and look up at the moon, it had been hours since Cid had entered the cave, he could see the first rays of dawn creeping over the horizon. He heard something scratch against stone and turned swiftly, aiming his gun at the cave entrance. HIs eyes grew wide and he holstered the gun as he hurried over to Cid, catching him just as his legs gave way.

"Cid?

The blond managed to sit, leaning on Vincent for support. "Vin, I'm..." he fell back suddenly, a hoarse cry escaping from his throat, writhing on the ground as unbearable pain shot through his entire body. He felt Vincent pin him to the ground so he wouldn't hurt himself until the pain finally subsided and he relaxed, his eyes half closed, hiding the reptilian irises that briefly replaced his normal ones. Vincent grabbed the cellphone from Cid pocket and called the first number he found.

"...Cloud." came the ex-SOLDIERS tired voice.

"Cloud...its Vincent, get Tifa and come down here quick, its Cid, I don't know what's wrong with him." he grimaced just as Cid's body was wracked in pain again.

"I'm on my way." came Cloud's response, having heard the pilot.

Vincent put away the cellphone and cradled Cid in his arms as the wave of pain subsided, the pilot unresponsive in his arms. He automatically checked the pilot's pulse before holding the pilot tighter.

"Hang in there, Chief. Help is coming." he said, just as Cloud and Tifa came running to his position.

XXX

Vincent had sat on the pilot's bedside the greater part of the morning, clutching the blond's hand in his own, whispering gentle words every time he went back into fits of pain. He smiled and squeezed his hand when the blond finally opened his eyes, looking at him with crystal blue eyes and smiling weakly. The fact his eyes were much lighter than before didn't escape the gunner's notice, but he didn't care, Cid was awake, and that's all that mattered.

"Hey, Chief. How are you feeling?" he asked, caressing the pilot's cheek.

"...feel like I've been fuckin' run over by a stupid flock of chocobos." he

Vincent cringed a little, he'd never been run over by a flock of chocobos, but he assumed it probably wouldn't feel very great.

"...how fuckin' long was I out?" he asked.

Vincent glanced up at the clock. "Five hours, or so."

"...fuck." he muttered.

Vincent smiled and let go on Cid's hand so he could undress, leaving his pants on and slipped under the covers beside the pilot, wrapping his arms around him.

"Lets get some rest. We'll decide where to go when you're feeling better." he whispered.

Cid nodded, unable to argue with the gunner. He rested his head on his chest, the gunner resting on his back so Cid would be comfortable. He idly ran his fingers through the blond lock as the pilot's eyes closed, deeply asleep and snoring within minutes. Vincent continued to run his fingers through Cid's hair for a little while more before he allowed himself to close his eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **AU, this continues from fallen from grace. It was meant to be a one-shot because of the time span between the two, but I couldn't think of another subtitle from redemption, so its being flung as a chapter. There is a huge time frame between this and the first.Swearing, blood, violence, contains slash. I am so sorry peeps, I've been updating on Deviantart but not here, so very very sorry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cid swore when he realized the battle against Sephiroth wasn't going as well as they had hoped. He was about to avoid a blow when Vincent threw himself in front. He rushed over to him as he fell to his knees, holding his hand against the wound.

"Vince?"

"...run." he croaked.

There was a backlash of energy and Cid was thrown off his feet, landing hard on the ground. He looked towards Vincent, his blood running cold when he saw Chaos standing up, snarling at Sephiroth as it lunged. There was a flurry of motion as the two collided, the two tearing into each other with unchecked savagery.

**"Child, the Chaos bearer was gravely wounded, he will need your help yo regain control, it is time to fulfill you're calling."**

He took a step back when Sephiroth fell, the blood-soaked demon turning to them with a sadistic grin. There was a rumble and the earth began to split underneath them, the lifestream beginning to rise up to the surface.

"Cloud, git everyone to the ship, tell the crew to git the _Highwind _out of here as quick as possible. Tell 'em I said ta use the red lever." he said, taking a step back as he allowed Bahamut's energy to flow through him.

"What about you and Vincent?"

"I'll fuckin' take care of it, jes' go." he growled.

Cloud was going to argue further when a nimbus of energy surrounded the pilot, blinding him with its intensity. When his vision cleared he found himself staring not at the pilot, but a nearly identical replica of Bahamut. The only proof it was Cid was the pink ribbon on his arm and the dogtags around his thick neck.

"C-Cid?"

"What the fuck are ya still doin' there. Hurry godamnit." he snarled, his tail slamming into the ground in irritation.

Cloud glanced between the demon and Cid, then turned heel and ran, heading towards the rest of the team. Cid regarded Chaos with a snarl when the demon chuckled.

"It seems the final guardian has returned, I will enjoy tearing you apart." he growled, earning himself a withering glare from the pilot.

"Come then, dragon whelp, let us see who is the stronger." he roared, launching himself into the air.

Cid growled and followed him, his massive wings sending dust and debris billowing everywhere. Chaos suddenly stopped, looking down with a smirk, folding his wings and plummeting straight into Cid, sending him smashing into the ground with a pained grunt. Before he could retaliate the demon sank his fangs into the softer scales of his neck, easily piercing to the flesh underneath.

Cid roared and slammed his fist into the demon's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling to the ground. He got up and spun, his tail slamming into the demon's chest as it got up, flinging him back a few feet. Chaos snarled and launched himself into the air, followed closely by Cid.

He caught up to him, grappling him in midair. "Let Vince go, an' I won' hurt ya." he growled, tightening his grip on the struggling demon.

Chaos managed to twist in his grip, sinking his fangs into his neck again, clawing down his chest until he found a weak point. Chaos snarled as it punched its claws into the pilot's chest, smiling as the pained roar. Cid promptly released the demon and pushed him hard, shuddering when the his claws slid out of the wound.

"Hmph! I expected better. You are no match for me, dragon kisser." he taunted, eyes glinting malevolently as he licked the blood from his claws.

Cid felt rage build up inside him and with one stroke of his powerful wings he closed the distance, grappling the demon and folding his wings, diving to the ground below, Chaos struggling in his grip, trying to dig his claws into his wound again. He slammed hard into the ground with the demon underneath him, cushioning his own impact.

**"Quickly child, use you're breath while he is stunned."**

He inhaled deeply, feeling a warm pressure building inside him, releasing the energy in a stream of green fire, almost reminiscent of the lifestream. It struck Chaos, the demon roaring and thrashing as the energy began to swirl around him. He got up when there was a sudden flash of green light, starring down at Vincent rather than Chaos.

**"Hurry child, the area is unstable, and you are badly wounded."**

He scanned the sky, spotting the airship hovering not too far away. He knelt down and gently picked up Vincent, cradling him protectively as he flew up towards the ship. He was nearly there when his vision began to blur, his wingbeats beginning to falter.

He felt Vincent press his hand firmly against the wound on his chest. His mind grew sluggish and his wings stopped, dropping a few feet before he could bring himself to flap his wings again. Vincent regarded him worriedly as he pressed his metal claw to the side of his face in a comforting gesture. He landed ungracefully on the deck, swaying dangerously as he released Vincent, who tried to steady the towering dragon.

"Cid, hang on." he urged, pressing his hand against his chest again. "Someone get out here now." he yelled.

He grunted painfully, his knees giving way and his vision growing steadily darker.

"Stay with me." he vaguely heard Vincent say.

He wanted to say something but his tentative hold on his consciousness failed him and he pitched forward, his weight dragging the gunner down with him. His body shimmered slightly and in seconds he was back in his human form. Tifa came running over, turning Cid over and getting the pilot off him in the process.

He sat up and looked down when Tifa gave a strangled gasp. He had known that the wound was serious from the the blood that had been flowing from it, but the armored scales had hidden the true damage. He felt nauseous when he glimpsed the white of bone, firmly pressing his hands down over the wound as he yelled for someone to find something useful, not caring for his normally calm demeanor.

OoOoO

Cid felt a sharp pain in his chest and he groaned, weakly opening his eyes. He felt a coolness press against the side of his face and blinked a few ties to try and bring his vision back into focus. He gave up and closed his eyes, leaning into the welcome coolness.

"Cid?"

He opened his eyes again, focusing on the fuzzy blot in front of him. He stared at it for a few moments until it finally came into focus, revealing a very worried Vincent.

"Cid?" the gunner repeated anxiously when he didn't answer.

"Hey, babe."

The worried look on Vincent's face lifted slightly and his lips twitched into a near smile. He felt the coolness leave his face and return, sliding underneath him, finally realizing it was the gunner's claw. He groaned when Vincent pushed him into a near sitting position, causing the worried look to flit across the gunner's features again.

"Here, drink this Chief. It'll help."

He felt Vincent press something to his lips and he took a few drinks, stopping when he suddenly felt light-headed, his vision growing dark again.

"What's wrong Chief?" the gunner asked, noticing the glassy look in the pilot's eyes.

"Vin-" he managed before he lost consciousness again.

Vincent pressed his fingers to the pilot's pulse before he set him down again, pushing a few rebellious locks of blond hair to the side.

He glanced down at the blood-stained bandage on the pilot's chest. "It will be better soon." he whispered tenderly, glancing to the potion bottle resting on the nightstand again.

OoOoO

Vincent leaned over him as he regained consciousness a few hours later, the pilot focusing on him faster this time around.

"How do you feel?"

"...better."

He ghosted his fingers over the pilot's cheek, causing him to lean into the touch.

"I told you to run."

"...I wasn't leavin' ya behind Vince."

"But...you nearly died Cid." he said, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"Its a price I'm willin' ta pay if it means yer safe."

"But-" he stopped when Cid pressed his fingers to his lips.

"...I don' wanna hear it Vince. I made up my fuckin' mind an' no amount of arguin' is gonna change that."

Vincent couldn't help but smile and he bent down, pressing his lips to the pilot's, who opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He moaned when Cid slipped his hand into his shirt, his fingers exploring the soft skin underneath. He ran his hands across the blond's chest, accidently pressing down on the injured part, earning himself a pained hissed from the pilot.

He sat bolt upright, slapping the pilot's hand away. "Not now Cid, later when you're better." he whispered, angry at himself for hurting his lover.

"...promise?" the pilot grumbled moodily.

"Mmhmm." he mumbled, kissing the pilot's moody grumbling away.

Vincent sat next to him, propping his back against the headboard and pulling the pilot onto him so he could lean back on Vincent's chest. Cid sighed contentedly and inhaled the gunner's scent before closing his eyes and falling asleep, Vincent wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Thank you for helping." he whispered, kissing the top of the pilot's head.

Cid mumbled incoherently and shifted slightly, his breath tickling the base of Vincent's throat, causing his pants to tighten slightly.

_"I hope you get better soon." _he thought with a smile as he played with a few strands of blond hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: So...finally its done and over with, I can finally throw the proverbial towel onto this series WOOT...I fear I may get shot for this ending . but it was generally well received on DA, so I hope it'll be here too. Swearing, violence, eem...character death.**

Cid looked up at the colossal monstrosity that had appeared, he didn't have a good feeling about this thing.

"O-Omega!" came Reeves horrified voice from beside him.

He only spared him a glance, then closed his eyes and summoned Bahamut's energy, transforming into his draconic form. He was damned if he was going to let this thing have its way without a fight. He growled and flew off, ignoring his friends protests for him not too.

"Don't you dare get yourself killed old man!" Yuffie screamed at him.

He gave a quick wave to show he'd heard her and he continued on. He narrowed his eyes and growled when he was violently bounced back, having hit into some kind of invisible wall. Something hit into him from behind, slamming hard into the wall again with a snarl.

"I will not allow you to stop him. Soon...my suffering will be over." Chaos snarled behind him.

Cid growled and pushed back hard, throwing the demon off him and turning to face him. "What the fuck are ya talkin' about?" he spat, eyes blazing a brighter blue.

The demon threw back its head with a harsh laugh. "All I have wanted is to be free. To return to the lifestream where I belong."

Cid blinked in confusion at this. Wasn't the demon's goal to break free and destroy Gaia?

"You cannot imagine the pain I have endured. Every second spent outside the lifestream has been agony incarnate. For thirty years I writhed within my host's mind, and even before then...the mako crystal I was imprisoned in, protected by your wretched ancestors." he snarled.

The pilot's lips curled to reveal his fangs at the demon's insult towards his ancestors, but his temper remained in check, his curiosity overriding it for the time being.

"Time and time again I broke free, mauling, slaughtering, destroying, hoping that I could awaken the legendary rage present in all Highwind's, so they would kill me...so they would end my suffering." the demon squeezed its eyes shut, clenching its fists tightly. "Yet every time...they held back, put me back in that damnable prison. I tried everything I could think of. And then...you came."

The demon's eyes snapped open and he lunged, smashing Cid against the wall again, claws raking across his jaw. Cid could feel his rage building, could sense the inevitable explosion.

The demon pressed on, sensing the rage welling inside his enemy. "You...one who's rage has masked that of his ancestors, fearless, wild, undaunted. They spoke of you...one who's rage was so pure he would become nothing less than a dragon." he hissed, dinging his claws into the pilot's arms, causing him to growl, the sound more feral. "And here you are before me...in all you're purity, my salvation...the King's chosen." he smirked, feeling the dragon trembling underneath in a feeble attempt to suppress the rage.

**"Strange, how these small pinpricks can unleash an unstoppable torrent."** Chaos mused, pushing his claws deeper into the pilot's arms.

_"Stop! I'll free you, take me instead!"_

**"No, host, his family has tormented me for generations, I shall have his life before the end."** he snarled, pushing Vincent back inside his mind.

_**"No child...don't let it control you...my rage will be you're death!"**_

With a smirk he forced his blood covered fingers into the dragon's mouth, letting him taste his own blood, watching as the eyes flashed brighter, the muscles growing taught underneath the scales. With a roar that even Chaos flinched away from, Cid lost all sense of control, grappling the demon tightly as he dived to the ground, his fangs tearing into the demon's shoulder.

_**"...no..."**_ Bahamut's voice sounded within his mind as nothing but a pained whisper.

They collided to the ground in a ball of flashing claws and fangs, coming apart only feet from each other. Without a pause Cid was at him again, the demon hard pressed to dodge and block. Chaos growled when a well placed claw tore deeply into his side, the blood only enhancing the dragon's fury. He managed to get a few more hits of his own in before he was forced to dance his way around the slower opponent.

He grinned when he saw a few of the tendrils from the reactors feeding the shield get severed, knowing once the last one was destroyed that Omega would make his ascent.

_"Stop it!!"_

**"Shut up host."** he snarled, adding new claw marks to the dragon's hide.

_"...please...don't kill him...I know you're hurt...but you're not evil...I know this now...please...he never knew."_ the gunner pleaded.

Chaos lowered his head, the gunner's words rang too much truth. He had only one purpose, and that was to rid Gaia of her suffering. She had created himself and Omega for that purpose, so that once her life was near its end and that her children suffered, that the two brothers would rise and bring a swift end to it all. That was his true purpose, not this self-appointed vengeance.

He suddenly remembered why he had been trapped outside of the lifestream to begin with. When Jenova had first come, wanting to destroy Gaia, he had risen to defend her, defend his creator. In the end he had felled Jenova, but had become tainted by her, and could no longer return to the lifestream. Separation from his creator had pained him, to the point he had gone into a blinding rage, destroying and killing to try and quench his agony.

Bahamut, the Dragon King, had risen then to stop him. It was said to have been the one and only time he'd succumbed to dragon rage. But even this wasn't enough to destroy the demon and the dragon had imprisoned him. The Highwind line had begun during that faithful battle, awed by the dragon's might they had sworn fealty to none other than him, and so their vigil of his prison had begun.

The demon understood with a pang of guilt that what he had done was wrong. He had known all along that dragon rage wasn't the key to end his suffering. Only his brother could do so, only he had the strength and power to defeat him and send him back. His brother was suffering, pulled out of his slumber before his time, while he was too busy trying to destroy an enemy that truly wasn't.

He looked up and didn't avoid the dragon's lunge, grappling the dragon with all the strength he could muster.

"Enough! Let it go. Push it back." he growled into the pilot's ear.

Cid tore himself free, leaving bleeding furrows into the demon's chest, roaring a challenge to the sky before repeating his assault. Chaos dodged everything he could, refusing to cause anymore harm to him, pain fueled the rage. His heart seemed to stop when he saw the shield flicker, his brother was rising, there was only a short time to save the pilot and stop his brother.

"Stupid mortal." he roared, leveling his golden glare onto Cloud, who went pale at being the target of the demon's stare.

With a snarl he shot into the air, followed closely by Cid, remaining close to the dragon in the hopes some kind of plan popped into mind. They passed through a plume of lifestream falling away from his brother as he ascended and he stopped, watching as Cid shook his head as if to clear it.It wasn't enough thought and he growled and continued to chase the demon.

Chaos pulled himself as near as he could to his brother where the lifestream energy was at its thickest. He didn't dare slow down, trying to race his brother up before he could get too far. He glanced down, a smile gracing his lips when he saw Cid stop, blinking in confusion and looking around as if he didn't know how he'd gotten there.

He stopped and summoned all his energy into a powerful red aura and dived towards his brother.

_"Thank you...Chaos."_ Vincent whispered inside his mind before he collided into Omega, the shock wave destroying both him and his brother. He knew his host would live, he was fully manifested which meant no harm would come to the gunner.

_**"DIVE!"**_ Bahamut yelled inside Cid's mind, but it was too late and the shock wave tore into him.

He fell limply towards the ground hundreds of feet below, his lifeless body hitting the ground hard.

OoOoO

It had been months since the defeat of Omega at the hands of Chaos, both brothers now resting within the lifestream where they belonged. Vincent and the rest of Avalanche had tried in vain to find Cid, but they had found no trace of his body. Eventually they had given up and he'd been officially classified as dead by a heavy hearted Reeve.

Vincent had since moved permanently into the Sierra, doing nothing but cry and mope on a daily basis, refusing the leave the airship that had once belonged to his lover. He knew Chaos had done everything he could to bring Cid back to normal, but it had happened too late and he'd been killed by the very energy that had destroyed the two brother. He had come to accept the fact that there was no possibility that Cid could have survived the blast that had destroyed two of the planet's most powerful Weapons.

Tifa and the rest of Avalanche hadn't taken Cid's death as hard as him, but they all felt the lost in some way or another, Yuffie the most save for the gunner. They visited the airship daily, trying in vain to cheer the mourning gunner, but all there efforts were met with silence.

Cloud sighed as he and the rest of the group headed back for the way out after another unsuccessful attempt at cheering him up. His eyes widened in shock when the door flew open and an all too familiar pair of blue eyes looked at him as the owner stepped inside.

Yuffie ran to Cid and threw her arms around him as the rest of Avalanche crowded around him, a million questions being thrown at him. He growled when he'd had enough and they wisely backed away from him.

"Where's Vince?" he asked, ruffling the ninja's hair affectionately.

"In the kitchen, being all broody." Yuffie answered.

"Figures. Kay, you guys go on, I wanna have some time alone with 'im."

The group nodded and made their exit, Yuffie giving him another hug before she followed them out.

He headed to the kitchen and watched Vincent for a while, as he sat at the table, his back to the door.

"Ya gonna stop bein' a pansy already?"

Vincent eyes widened and he got up, turning to Cid with wide disbelieving eyes. Although Cid was nearly as pale as he was now he seemed otherwise as himself as he stood in the doorway, shirtless and sporting a few scars from his battle with Chaos. He smiled and threw himself into Cid's arms, kissing him as if he'd disappear at any minute.

He pulled away and frowned as he removed his cloak. "You're so cold."

"I am?" he asked with a raised brow.

Vincent stop midway into wrapping him with his cloak. "You...don't feel cold?"

"Nope, just like you." he said with a grin, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

His ruby eyes widened at this. "Y-You mean...you mean you're like me...you're undead?"

"Yep. Chaos brought me back a few days ago, been lookin' fer ya ever since. I ain't gonna die, so ya never have ta worry about loosin' me ever again." he said with a grin. "Hope ya can stand me fer that long though." he chuckled.

Tears of joy fell from Vincent eyes as he flung himself into the pilot's arms again. Cid would never leave him again, no matter what.


End file.
